


New Parts

by Limecola



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Choking, Gags, Knotting, M/M, Mad Scientists, Other, Oviposition, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limecola/pseuds/Limecola
Summary: It's just your luck the crew's weirdest, most dangerously unpredictable Predacon has taken a shining to you.. And, as his favourite toy, you receive the dubious honour of helping his test out every depraved invention and body modification he comes up with.
Relationships: Tarantulas/OC
Kudos: 10





	New Parts

"Wakey wakey, morsel..." As if from far away, you heard a high-pitched deranged giggle. 

You were vaguely aware of something sharp stroking down the side of your face, then sliding between your neck cables, leaving a little trail of unpleasant prickly heat behind it. Your optics flickered, and failed to blink online. You involuntarily gasped for air as your vents tried to clear out the stale air after... How long offline? Your systems were rebooting sluggishly, and you groaned as an ache settled in. 

"Oh, good!" The voice was becoming clearer, and, horrifyingly, familiar. "Welcome back!" 

The giggling echoed, seeming to come from everywhere. You were in some kind of cavern... And with that realization, full panic slammed your body like a blow. You blindly attempted to jump to your feet and scramble away to safety. 

Unfortunately, you were tightly wrapped in a heavy sticky webbing, and the most you managed was a useless and painful jerk forward. Your arms were stuck firmly to your sides and fully immobile, while more webbing wrapped over your torso, securing you to what seemed to be a medical table. Your legs were held down too, but, to your concern, they were spread apart rather wide. 

You felt clawed hands on your feet, playfully toying with them. You let out a fearful whimper as you attempted to craned forward, trying to glimpse your tormentor. 

"So good to have you all to myself again~!" The Predacon's designated Creepy Scientist giggled, his yellow visor seeming to gleam bright with delight. "I've been hard at work, you know, and I was hoping a tasty little test subject like you would come visiting!" 

It was coming back to you now: you'd been in the ship's ventilation system. One of the big pros to being a small Con was that you could easily slip into most walls... And listen in on all kinds of interesting conversations. 

He must have been in his beast form, hidden and waiting to spring... You never saw him coming, you'd simply rounded a corner and suddenly your world was all fuzzy purple legs and long black fangs. 

You couldn't stop yourself from wriggling uselessly against your bonds, even though you knew it probably just made you more enticing prey in his eyes. The sick fuck. Your only hope now was the slim chance that he'd listen to reason. Through the mental haze of panic, every excuse you could think of tried to spill out of your mouth at once. 

"P-please! You can't- Megatron will- if he calls on me you'll be in huge trouble, you're not supposed to-! If I tell him- if he finds out you're messing with me instead of focusing on the mission, he'll- mffph!" 

Apparently unconcerned by your jumbled pleas and threats, Tarantulas casually picked up something from the table behind you, and shoved it unceremoniously into your mouth. It was made of some soft material that expanded and filled your mouth quite snugly as far back as your throat - in panic you bit down on it, and it gave slightly without breaking, then quickly expanded again. 

Tarantulas secured the gag with thick strands of sticky webbing, then tilted your face towards himself with a giggle - apparently, to get the best view of your desperate expression. Any sound you made was severely muffled, and he dug one claw into your shoulder to provoke a scream. Unwillingly, you obliged, and it came out no louder than a soft moan. 

"Now now, we both know you'll keep our little sessions to yourself. Won't you?" He slid his claw, stained with your fluids, between his disgusting mandibles, sucking it clean. "It's not my fault you're always wriggling into places you don't belong, is it? Megatron should thank me for taking care of his little pest problem..." 

You'd managed to free your tail from under you, and in desperation, you wrapped it around Tarantulas' chassis and squeezed. Unfortunately it didn't have great gripping strength, and he seemed wholly unbothered. 

In the meantime, Tarantulas pulled your head roughly to one side, leaving your throat cables horribly exposed. Your optics burned bright with fear. 

"I think you'll _really_ like this new venom... I made sure to take your unique chemistry into consideration. Maybe you'll enjoy this just as much as me!" 

He cackled, then brought his mandibles right up against your neck, illiciting a muffled scream from you. He took a moment to nuzzle into the crook of your neck as if in affection - then, you felt his fangs pierce right into a major cable. 

You felt him shiver a bit as if in ecstacy, biting down deeper and gripping your head much harder than necessary. But the overwhelming sensation was the stinging warmth spreading up into your head, and down through your body... You twitched and protested, your tail struggling for some purchase on his body and finally settling to wrap tight around his neck. He made no move to free himself of your desperate curling grip till he'd had his fill, taking deep gulps of your vital fluids as they filled his mouth. 

You were feeling dizzy and overheated when he finally backed off, pulling your tail free as if it was nothing. His neck out of reach, your tail wrapped around one of his arms, seeking some purchase as the room spun around you. 

That stinging heat spread down to every corner of your frame, then seemed to settle in your chest just over your spark. It pulsed out and burned, like tiny rivers of hot oil across your circuits. Your head throbbed and swam. 

You jerked hard when you suddenly felt Tarantulas palm at your pelvic plating. It had, you realized, been straining hard to contain your fully pressurized spike. 

"My my..." He giggled, pressing down and eliciting a strangled moan from you, "Is this for me~?" His claws slipped easily under the plating to manually undo the latches, and with humiliating eagerness your spike sprung to full length, already leaking from the tip. "You know just how much I _love_ an eager subject." 

He giggled, tracing a claw around your spike housing at its base, and drawing from you a desperate whimper. That whimper turned to a moan as he took your spike fully in his palm, cut short into a muffled cry as he sunk a claw easily into your slick spike tip - not tearing anything, but stretching in a way that felt painful, strange... yet to your heat-muddled mind, also oddly pleasurable. 

"Such a sensitive little thing..." He ran a hand over your chassis, dipping his claws into any nooks and crannies he could find to pluck at the wires there. He seemed pleased with the desperate pleading noises you forced through the gag, and the twitching in response to his every movement. "Someday I'm going to take you apart, and get a taste of every little node and wire in your body. Would you like that?" 

You tried to respond in the negative, but through the intense overstimulation, the sound you made was a little too ambiguous. 

Tarantulas cackled, and withdrew both servos from your frame, leaving you feeling desperate and hot. 

"You'll need to be patient, little morsel." He chided mockingly, "Today, I've got something special for you!"

You could hear the little snap of his pelvic plating being removed. You tried to get a look, but you couldn't quite crane your head high enough to see lower than his chest. Irreverently, he tapped on your valve cover with a little _clink clink_. "You'll need to open up, if you want me to give it to you." He teased. 

Even though it was utterly useless, you resisted if only for a moment longer. 

A little bit of venom on the edge of his voice now, Tarantulas pressed, " _Now_ , pet." 

You felt claws scrape over your cover and you let out a muffled scream. The pain crossed over to pleasure in your muddled brain, and, only partly willingly, it slid open. Exposed now to the cool air, you could feel just how wet you already were. 

"Gooood." His humor back, Tarantulas giggled. 

As he did, you felt something large and soft press into your entrance. Disgust mingled with the overwhelming arousal as the oddly organic-feeling appendage pushed steadily deeper into you. It was pulsing, strangely malleable, and filled you tight till your valve was cycling desperately trying to make room for the intrusion. 

From the sounds he was making, it must have felt good. Your body, unfortunately, seemed in agreement. Your spike spurted a little fluid and twitched to painful turgidity as he rocked his hips slowly and firmly forward, driving in little by little. 

Infuriating to your arousal-addled mind, he never pulled back, didn't drive in and out: he seemed focused only and gradually pushing deeper and deeper inside of you. 

When momentum finally sent him slightly back, you quickly realized why. You cried out as sharp little points pierced the inside of your valve - you could only imagine that his "spike" was lined with backwards-facing quills, preventing it from slipping out. 

"Shh-shh... Almost there." The question of whether Tarantulas' weird alien appendage was to become a permanent fixture of your valve was suddenly of secondary importance to you. First place belonged to the huge, bulbous spike-base that was now pressing insistently against your entrance. 

"A bit of a squeeze..." Tarantulas panted, "but you can take it, can't you?" 

You weren't sure if you could. Error messages appeared in your vision; Your valve overheated as it's entrance desperately dilated to its maximum diameter. Still he pressed painfully forward. You thought you might offline. 

Then suddenly, with a sickening little pop and a pleasured moan from him, he pressed all the way forward. It was all inside, where your valve could stretch just a little more, barely giving it room. Reflexively, your valve entrance contracted - and Tarantulas' spike, enlarged base and all, was stuck snuggly inside you. 

"Good, good pet..." Tarantulas crooned between panting. The feeling was obviously intense for him as well. "So nice and tight and eager..." 

You were beyond exhausted... In spite of the overwhelming stretch and your unresolved arousal, you couldn't help relaxing slightly. In your tension, you'd been shaking hard. Now, it died down to a shiver. 

"Thaaaat's it..." He encouraged, leaned a bit further over you and stroking your plating. "Just relax while I fill you up." 

You made a shocked noise as you felt your entrance stretched again. something new was once again trying push inside... But his spike hadn't moved, nor did it seem capable of movement. You let our a muffled cry as the fleshy appendage inside you started to pulse insistently, as if trying to force this new thing inside. As it slowly entered, it became obvious that whatever it was, it was hard and round. The sensation was overwhelming, causing your valve to clench against your will. You couldn't stop it: as the intrusion forced it's way in, stretching you beyond your limit once more, you overloaded. 

When you came back to yourself, your fizzling processors desperately trying to catch up, a second intrusion was already pushing it's way through. The first object you could feel stuck somewhere deep inside of you. 

Panic hit as it became obvious this was going to continue. You struggled hard against your bonds, even as the second thing was forced inside with that steady pulsing, followed far too quickly by a third. 

"Do me a favour..." Tarantulas crooned while slicing the webbing holding you down, "... And struggle for me." 

Your arms suddenly free, you instinctively tried to sit up - but the pressure in your abdomen became completely unbearable, and you had to partially fall back. Tarantulas moaned. 

You desperately tried to tear the gag from your mouth, stupidly thinking that you could cry out for help... But even under your claws, the tough webbing wouldn't give way. With a sickening mixture of pain, heightened pleasure, and force, the third intrusion entered you. Your attention, through the panic, turned to Tarantulas. 

You could see it now. Tarantulas' exposed pelvis was a slightly darker purple than the rest of him - a clear indication he'd added something onto his anatomy. The organic appendage was completely out of view, deep inside your valve. But you could see, with horror, that Tarantulas' lower belly seemed distended, almost bumpy... And as you watched, you could see one of the eggs (because that's what they had to be) move down inside of him, a little bump... Until it began to make its way into you. 

You tried to push away, but you were totally stuck. Even without the webbing holding your legs down and apart, his enlarged spike base kept you, in all practicality, irresistibly attached. 

You clawed at his chest, the end of your tail finding his neck again and squeezing with all the strength you had left. He hissed, but more in excitement than pain. You tried to claw at his face, and finally he moved to stop you, grabbing your wrists and forcing you down. He was leaning over you heavily, wrestling with you for control of your arms - sometimes his grip slipped and your claws dug into him, but he seemed to only enjoy it. His perpetual giggles came out between gasps for breath, your tail squeezing his pipes. His hips pressed into you hard. You were so overheated, your optics kept flickering offline. The eggs slid into you faster, harder, and your lower stomach ached unbearably where they settled. 

There was struggling, gasping, pain. Mumbled words of encouragement, and so much heat. The last two eggs forced their way into your ravaged valve in quick succession, and he overloaded. Your own second overload followed only a moment later, and everything went black. 

* 

Everything ached when you came back online. The heat had cooled to a mild fever. Your spike and valve were partially de-pressurized, and hidden once more behind your pelvic plate. Your valve burned horribly - your systems were focusing a good 40% of your total energy to internal repairs. 

When you tried to make a sound, you found to your intense displeasure that you were still gagged. 

"Ah, there you are~" Tarantulas slid into your field of vision, making you flinch. You were too exhausted to do much else, despite your arms still being free. "You did just wonderful, my little subject." You groaned in pain as his hand slipped over your stomach plating... It was visibly swollen, the eggs creating an aching bump. "And you'll have a nice reminder of today for weeks to come!" He sounded delighted. 

Perhaps in response to your expression, he added, "Don't get any ideas about trying to extract them, pet - they're just empty shells and will dissolve in time, and trying to dig them out will just cause you harm! Unless of course..." He purred, "You want back on my operating table early~" 

He cackled, and the world began to fade again as your systems prioritized repairs.


End file.
